Law's New Clothes
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Law is forced to buy new clothes, will it turn out well? And why does Nami care if Zoro's underwear is worn out?


Law is so amusing, and such a great character, that I just had to make a fic about him. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

(In the Straw hat ship)

"Law! Just listen!" Nami pleaded as she chased him around the ship.

"Go away!" Law yelled and ran even faster away from the persistent navigator.

"Come on, stop running!" Nami begged and finally gave up chasing Law. She slumped down on a nearby chair and sighed, grasping Nico Robin's attention.

"What's wrong, navigator-san?" Robin questioned attentively after she put down her book.

"Law is avoiding me.." Nami huffed and rested her chin upon her hand.

"Why?" Robin asked simply.

"Well..it's just that I wanted to buy him some new clothes. The clothes he has now are old and worn out." Nami explained with a slight sigh.

"Want me to catch him?" Robin asked with a playful grin.

"Umm..that depends, are you going to hurt him?" Nami questioned concerningly.

"I'll do what needs to be done." Robin replied, not exactly answering Nami's question.

Nami shrugged and agreed to let Robin go loose. I mean, it's not like Robin would do anything out of the ordinary, right?

Meanwhile, hiding behind a barrel.

_"Did she stop following me?" __Law thought to himself as he looked over the barrel to see if that navigator woman was still chasing him, but instead, his eyes met the famous, Nico Robin. _

"Hello Law-san." Robin greeted TOO nicely.

"Hello.." Law greeted back in suspicion.

"Want to go meet one of my best friends?" Robin asked sweetly, but with a creepy face.

"And who is this supposed friend?" Law questioned, now very suspicious of this woman.

"Well, they have a peculiar name, so listen closely...it's..Quatre Fleur!" Robin yelled out and used her Devil Fruit powers to restrain Law.

* * *

(In the library room of the Straw hat ship)

"Umm..thanks, Robin?" Nami sweat-dropped as she looked at the restrained Law.

"Anytime." Robin smiled.

"Is this really necessary..?" Law questioned the two female crew members.

"Yes." The women said in unison.

Law's head slumped down in shame. He couldn't believe he got tricked by a WOMAN. Why did it have to be a woman?

"Law, it's not like were going to kill you. It's just clothes." Nami reminded.

"I don't need new clothes, the clothes I have now are fine." Law slightly growled and tried to free himself from the raven-haired woman's tight grasp.

"Law, work with me here. We ARE going to get you new clothes, and you ARE going to LIKE it!" Nami ordered and gave Robin the look.

"I see." Robin nodded and carried him out of the ship.

"WAIT! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!" Law shouted out frantically.

"Ooh, looks like someone's getting new clothes today." Luffy stated as he heard familiar shouts.

"Well, it happens to everyone eventually.." Zoro exclaimed knowingly.

"Yep, you put up a really good fight last time." Luffy agreed and reminisced about the funny moment.

"That navigator..the underwear I had before was perfectly fine.." Zoro pouted.

* * *

(In a men's clothing store)

"No. no. no." Law repeated over and over again at the clothes Nami suggested.

"Come on. You don't like any of them?" Nami complained and hung the clothes back up.

Law simply shook his head "no", leaving Nami with no hope on what to find. She ravaged through the clothes, unable to find an article of clothing that might match his picky expectations. Finally, she smiled at one of the jackets she found and showed it to Law.

"What about this cute panda jacket?" Nami giggled as she showed it to him.

"NO!" Law blushed angrily. "Can't you pick something good!?"

"Fine. Why don't you choose, then?" Nami suggested and pointed at the variety of clothing.

"I will." Law growled and looked through the clothes.

After some thorough searching, he discovered an interesting long-sleeved shirt that was definitely his style. It was a dark black, long-sleeved shirt with a gray paw on the front.

"I want this with..." Law started saying and picked up a basic pair of gray jeans. "And this."

"Ooh, you have nice style." Nami praised his clothing choices, making the stout Law blush and be flattered.

"Whatever..let's just hurry up and buy the stupid clothes.." Law said as he walked towards the register and got his items scanned.

"That comes up to...2,000 belly." The cashier exclaimed with a smile.

"Okay." Law nodded and looked at Nami.

"What?" Nami asked, rather confused at what Law meant.

"Aren't you going to pay for it?" Law questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hahahahaha! Who said that I was going to pay for it? You're paying for it." Nami claimed with a mild laugh.

"WHAT!? B-but you said that I needed new clothes and stuff-." Law started saying but got cut off by Nami.

"I didn't say I was going to pay for this stuff. I just said that you needed new clothes, and I took you to the store so you could buy some." Nami explained as she smirked at the angry Law.

"YOU LITTLE-!" Law yelled but got cut off by the writer. (ONTO THE NEXT SCENE! xD)

* * *

(Back at the Straw hat ship)

"Hey Law, where did you go?" Luffy asked curiously as soon as the moody Law stomped into the kitchen.

"Nami took me shopping.." Law groaned angrily in reply.

"Oh! Did it end the same way, with you paying for the clothes?" Luffy asked with a giggly smile.

"It happened to you too?" Law questioned shockingly.

"It happened to ALL of us." Luffy laughed slightly at the irony. "Though, some were worse than others."

"Like who?" Law asked in curiosity.

"Umm...well.." Luffy replied as a flashback came about.

_*Flashback*_

_"So Luffy, pick the clothes you want."_ _Nami exclaimed and pointed at the variety of clothing._

_"I'll take everything."_ _Luffy said simply._

_"W-what?_ _Are you sure?"_ _Nami asked in surprise._

_"Yes!"_ _Luffy yelled out excitedly_ _and jumped_ _in the air._

"_Okay, as long as you're sure." Nami shrugged and told the woman to ring the stuff up._

_"Okay..umm..that comes up to_, _$678,000,000 belly." The cashier read out loud_ _in utter shock._

_"Wow,_ _that's_ _a lot of money,_ _good thing I'm not paying for it-."_ _Luffy started saying,_ _but cut himself off_ _as soon as he_ _saw the navigator __run out of the store._

*End of flashback*

"Wow.." Law said as laughter tried to emit out of his mouth, but he held it in otherwise. "I don't feel so bad anymore.."

"Yeah.." Luffy slumped his head down in shame. "Everyone does after I tell the story.."

Law finally let some small chuckles out and laid back against the wall. Hey, at least he got some clothes out of the deal, but next time, he has to keep his eyes out for that shady navigator.

* * *

Oh Law, if only you would of known about Nami's tight wallet. xD

Reviews and requests are loved. :)


End file.
